The Runaway
by Spookmyhorse
Summary: A depressed Sakura finds a new friend in an unexpected way. SakuraSasuke and Itachinew charecter i made up! Hope you injoy. Later chapters have some lemans. Please review!


Sakura felt so depressed! 'First Sasuke ran away and now I had almost gotten myself killed'. Thought Sakura! "I wander if god is mad at me or something?" She thought out loud!"Actually I don't think god gets mad at us for any thing we do"Came a slightly milky voice. Sakura instantly jumped around to facethe kunoichi that was standing behind her.She had dark oceon blue eyes and her jet black hair came to her knees. Her bady looked flawless, with curves in all the right places."Who the hell are you? and what do you want?" Sakura asked." Sorry if I startled you" Said the pritty kunoichi."Oh and I love you'r hair"She said with a smerk.Sakura looked but could find no flaws in the other girl so instead she said "Hi i'm Sakura Haruna from Konaha"! I am Rin from the vilage of the Phenix"(I made this vilage up b/c i don't want her to know any one)Was the kunoichi's response.Sakura at wance tensed in fear for she had heard many rumors about the vilage of the Phenix.She had heard that they were able to take the form of any living creature without using an oz. of chakra and could also create and control any of the four elments (fire,water,wind,and earth.)"Are the rumors about your village true?"asked Sakura in a fearful voice. "What rumors"asked Rin with a confused expression on her face. "That you can control the elements and become creatures?" asked Sakura in a much braver tone than she felt."Oh...well ...yes!But there is no reason to fear me.For I am running away from my village." stated Rin! "Why would you want to run away from your family...your friends...your home!"asked Sakura with curiosity bubbling inside her."because i want more than they can give ,and I do not wish to marry a dragon."Rin said with a tinge of atitude."Well...then...we could ...um...go back to Konaha"I wish Sakura would hurry up with her mission,dont you Kakashi Sensai?"asked Naruto jumping up and down."Yes Naruto but she may not return at all.Unlike you and I Sakura is only a Jonin where as we are Anbu officials!" Kakashi replied with a sigh."Ah Sakura your back!Kakashi and Naruto have been asking for you all week.They just went out for the good ramen half an hour ago and should be back soon." said Tsunade as as sakura walked in."Umm...Tsunade?" said Sakura."Yes?" Tsunade said looking up from her paper work."This is Rin she is from the village of the Phenix! I was wandering if she could stay with me a while?"Asked Sakura as she looked down to avoid her teachers gaze."WOW!!!!!! Oh uhhhh... hellow what an honor to meet a ninja from that village!" " Oh please dont flatter me so i'm actualy running away from from my village and now i'm an S-Class missing ninja." Said Rin with a smile."WOW!!! Who are you and did it hurt?" Asked a very highper Naruto that had just walked in!" Oh I am Rin and did what hurt?" Asked Rin with a startled jump! At the mention of her name Kakashi began to fight the tears that threatend to overflow!"What is your name?" Asked Kakashi with a sadness in his voice."Rin" Said Rin."Why dose my name make him so sad?"She thought. "She has the same name abd the same softness in her eyes and voice. But she is much sexier and older.Why dose she make me feel so atracted to her?"Kakashi thought in his sadness."when you fell from heaven ofcourse!" It had just come to Rin what Naruto had said.So she gave him a swmall smile and asked "So who are you two?" " I am Naruto Uzumaki and one day soon I am going to become Hokage BELIEVE IT!" as Naruto started babbling about himself and Rin began to wish she hadn't said anything at all ,and turned her attention to the Gray-haired man standing behind them. He was staring at her with a blank expression on his face. When he realized she was staring at himhe answered "Kakishi Hatake nice to meet you." Then giving his class A smile he recieved a small giggle that reminded him of his Rin (the dead one)it acutally made him quite happy to remember her at that moment. Things were going good up until three months after they all met Rin."I miss Sasuke so much Rin what should I do?" asked Sakura holding back her tears. "Well what does your heart say to do?" was Rin's response. "My...my heart ...it says" Sakura then burst into tears "My heart says to find him!" Rin ran over and hugged her friend. "Well then lets go and find him together!" "Rin...you would actually go with me risking your own life just so i could find him, and we might not even find him!" Sakura said with a suprsied expression. "Well it sounds like a fun adventure to me." Rin said holding back her laughter. Suddenly both girls bust into laughter! "Well then lets go find Sasuke!" shouted Rin! Rin and Sakura spent two hours planning and packing for their adventure."Rin how much money do you have?" asked Sakura while putting up her hair. Rin then pulled out her money and began to count "One... two...sixty two dollars and seventy five cents. You?" "I have seventy four dollars and ninety two cents.That should be enough right." said Sakura. "Right!" Rin responded with excitement. Thirty minutes later both girls ran out of Konaha without another word.


End file.
